Mr. Eugene Harold Krabs
Eugene Harold Krabs (born November 30, 1942) better known as simply Mr. Krabs or called Krabs by Plankton is a red sea crab who is the owner of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. Creator Stephen Hillenburg describes Krabs as another primary antagonist of the series. He is extremely greedy, selfish and quite literally obsessed with money itself. Mr. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob, while Squidward tends to loathe him. Mr. Krabs' greed in the series is exaggerated with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain money or not lose it, usually with no regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His arch-nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his friend in their childhood but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Mr. Krabs has a daughter, a sperm whale named Pearl. Since the beginning of the series, Mr. Krabs' overall characterization has become more and more negative, to the point that Stephen Hillenburg himself once said in an interview that he and Plankton are both the primary antagonists (in some episodes) of the show, with Mr. Krabs being just as bad, if not worse than, Plankton himself. Appearance Mr. Krabs is short, red and plump, and has very tall eyestalks, a crinkled nose, large claws, and very short, pointy legs. He wears a blue shirt and slackers. Krabs is often likened to a sailor or pirate ship. Many times when he appears onscreen, sailor's music is played. Voice Krabs speaks with a stereotypical pirate-type accent and uses sea-faring vocabulary: he refers to his staff as his "crew", disagreement as "mutiny", SpongeBob's kitchen as the "galley". In early episodes, he refers to Squidward almost exclusively as "Mr. Squidward". Personality As stated above, Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as, if not even worse than, Plankton. His only interest is to make money, and could not care less for his customers or employees. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs was portrayed as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. He is prone to fits of insanity if he has to give up so much as a penny, and often goes to irrationally great lengths to acquire or to avoid losing money with little, if any, regard to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His treatment of his employees is just as bad: while inconsistent throughout the series, SpongeBob and Squidward's wages are always stated to be extremely low, far below minimum legal wage. In multiple episodes, Mr. Krabs takes advantage of the situation in order to make money, only to have it backfire later on. Mr. Krabs can also be incredibly petty. Despite his cruel and money-grubbing behavior, it is shown that Mr. Krabs is not completely heartless. He has apologized for his actions on occasion, and he does care for Pearl. Eugene Krabs' home is an anchor, in the vein of SpongeBob's pineapple and Squidward's tiki. His address is 3541 Anchor Way, which suggests that there may be other anchors on his street. Mr. Krabs lives with his seemingly adopted whale daughter, Pearl. He also owns a pet worm named "Mr. Doodles" He has mother, who lives in a near identical version of his anchor home, except it is pink, and is slightly smaller. Mr. Krabs seems to be incredibly fit for someone his age and weight, as he has demonstrated titanic strength on a number of occasions. Mr Krabs is shown to be overweight in a few episodes. Gallery 4_7_season.jpg 185px-01b.jpg 185px-02b.jpg 1Krab_Nephews..jpg Laughjpg.jpg Dancing9.gif Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Krabs family Category:bikini bottomites Category:Good Category:Medium Category:Likes SpongeBob